The use of finned-tube heat exchangers in household refrigerators is becoming more prevalent. These finned-tube heat exchangers often have fins of blade configuration, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,458.
More recently, it was discovered that the heat exchanger characteristics could be improved if the fins had a greatly decreased cross-sectional area and the number of fins per inch was increased. It was also discovered that the efficiency of heat exchangers having these smaller and more numerous fins, called pin fins, could be improved if adjacent pin fins were separated from one another and positioned at preselected positions. However, owing to the relatively fragile characteristics of these pin fins, it was difficult to rapidly and accurately bend the pin fins to preselected locations.
This problem was solved with the apparatus of this invention. In addition, the apparatus is adapted for easily changing to another resultant pin fin configuration.